


THE MOST IMPORTANT MISSION

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: WROTE 2014Short, sad.





	THE MOST IMPORTANT MISSION

 

THE MOST IMPORTANT MISSION  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SECTION 1:  
  
Sasuke was looking out over the lake near the compound, he’d remembered practicing his fireballs again and again... his father comparing him to Itachi, but Sasuke never hated Itachi, never had a bad thought about him. It was Itachi that held him comforted him through the nights after their father had hurt him with cruel words.  
  
Every night Itachi would slip in to Sasuke's room and sit on the end of the bed just stroking the hair out of Sasuke’s eyes, the love on his face was deeper than any that Sasuke could ever find on his mother or fathers. Sasuke always hated his weakness as he asked every night. “Anki... please... could you lay with me? Just for a while?”  
  
Itachi never said ‘no’, never showed annoyance, always smiled softly and kissed Sasuke on the cheek and replied “Otouto I will.” Then lay beside him. Usually Itachi lay in front of Sasuke, on his side his fingers tenderly tracing the plains of Sasuke’s face, the love shining deep in their black depths... but when Sasuke was hurt deeply, injured by their fathers cruel words. Itachi always knew, he would come and without a word lay behind Sasuke, cupping him protectively to his body, holding him and whispering soft sweet words of love. “Otouto, there is no one like you... no one as precious as you, nothing he said matters only this...” Itachi would lovingly kiss Sasuke’s cheek; it always soothed Sasuke to sleep. Sasuke could never do wrong as long as his aniki loved him, and that gave Sasuke the power to face all challenges once more.  
  
\------------------------------------------------  
  
SECTION 2:  
  
Sasuke sat under a tree, the warm sun and happy chirping of the birds around him unnoticed in his somber contemplation. It had been several days, Itachi never told him where he went or why, that wasn’t allowed, Itachi’s missions were important, ANBU things that he could not discuss with Sasuke... and yet Sasuke was always proud even when the loneliness welled up in him so much he felt like it would suffocate him. Sasuke waited, watched, knowing one day he would be rewarded with the sight of his beloved aniki walking in the gate. The thought that one day he may not was too terrible to think and Sasuke held on to his belief, his trust in his brother’s words. Every time before Itachi left, even if it was in the middle of the night, Itachi would wake him to say, “My precious otouto, I will return to you. I promise.” Then stroke his fingers gently along Sasuke’s forehead brushing Sasuke’s hair back and Sasuke would catch his hand gently and kiss the palm before Itachi left. It was a ritual they always performed and every time Itachi would be true to his word, returning to Sasuke’s side.   
  
Sasuke watched the gate quietly, no one understood the close bond they shared, how deeply Sasuke loved him... no one understood, but Itachi did. Sasuke saw the flash of raven hair as Itachi slipped in the gate, the guards pretending not to notice as they did all returning ANBU. Sasuke rose to his feet and before he could take a step Itachi was there, his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke as he placed a tender kiss on Sasuke’s head. “Did you miss me?” Itachi’s silken voice soothed all Sasuke’s worries and brightened his day. Sasuke smiled at the only important person in his world and replied just like always, “Every moment aniki.”  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
SECTION 3:  
  
The morning sun shone in the window of Sasuke’s bedroom, it was another day where all he had to look forward to was more training. Although Itachi was in the village it was certain he would be busy this morning, Fugaku would spend the day berating him and comparing him to Itachi... no, in spite of the day dawning bright and the sky an amazing cloudless blue it would be a dismal day without Itachi to brighten it.  
  
Sasuke glanced at his bedroom door, then the window, he really shouldn’t do it... he’d pay the price later, of that he was sure, but even still Sasuke couldn’t resist. He dressed and hopped out the window, jogging quickly away from the house and into the village. It was almost like a game, he listened to people talking, moving from place to place then pretending to relax as he listened. Finally he got the information he needed, it was sketchy but... it was said the genin couldn’t use the far training area today... no excuse was given.   
  
Sasuke smiled. If he was cautious and did not disturb them perhaps the Jounin using the field for training would ignore him, they had before... in spite of the fact it was clear they were training for a mission, an ANBU mission. Perhaps it was because his brother was among them when Sasuke spied upon them, but either way this time was like the few other times he’d done it, the Jounin obviously knew he was there but choose not to notice him.   
  
Sasuke slipped up into a tree and settled on a branch that gave him a good view, he only caught rare glimpse of his brother but it was enough. As the sun reached its apex Sasuke could feel his stomach rumble, he’d skipped out on breakfast when he’d made his escape. The low growl of his empty belly was met by a soft voice near Sasuke’s ear, “Ditched training again otouto?” Sasuke turned, grinning widely; Itachi was the only one who ever saw that smile, that unreserved joy. “Aniki!”   
  
Itachi laughed softly, his finger stroking the pale cheek so like his own. “I think I can take a break... we can’t let you starve.”   
  
Sasuke laughed, “Not much chance of that.”   
  
Itachi gave him a small, amused, smile. “I couldn’t take that chance, not with my otouto... where would you like to eat?”   
  
Sasuke couldn’t resist and moved a bit closer to Itachi, his affectionate touch was all Sasuke needed to be happy. “Anywhere aniki.” As long as he was beside Itachi any food they ate would be the best.   
  
Itachi’s eyes warmed and his smile grew, “Well let’s choose something a bit outside the village center... after you went through the trouble of finding me it wouldn’t do to have you spotted.” Sasuke nodded happily, nothing Fugaku could say or do would be enough to make him regret this... nothing was worth missing this, missing his brother’s touch and loving words... maybe this day would be beautiful after all.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
SECTION 4:  
  
Itachi hurried back from his mission, he couldn’t miss this day; it was Sasuke’s birthday. It was something that was very special to Itachi, every year he’d tell Sasuke about the day he was born and how he had waited quietly beside his bed, patently waited as everyone fussed over Sasuke. Then when all had left Itachi had picked him up and walked over to the window, the gentle sunlight of dawn just starting to shine into the room as the sun peeked over the horizon, it was the first sun Sasuke had ever seen and they had seen it together.   
  
Itachi still remembered that day, sitting in the window, his baby brother cradled in his arms, he had fallen deeply in love with his otouto right from the beginning. He had promised to protect him and show him everything... every year, on Sasuke’s birthday they would sit in that window where Sasuke had first seen the sun in Itachi’s loving arms.   
  
Itachi slipped in Sasuke’s window, it was early and he had barely made it back from his mission in time. This year he wanted to make it extra special, the horizon was rosy and Itachi stroked Sasuke’s cheek gently, “Wake my otouto. Come watch the sun rise with me.” Sasuke’s lips curved in an adoring smile, it was full of the deep love he only had for one person, his aniki Itachi.   
  
Slipping from the bed they sat in the window, Itachi covered Sasuke’s hand with his as they sat watching a beautiful sunrise that was made more special by the fact they were seeing it together. When the sun had cleared the earth Itachi turned to his most beloved person and said softly. “I love you as much today as I did on the day of your birth.” Itachi slipped off the necklace he had worn since birth; what once had been too large slowly growing to fit him as he matured like a measurement of his approach to adulthood. The necklace was a family heirloom; he was to give it to his wife when he married and she to their child as a sign of the chains of love that bound them. “You are more precious than this, more precious than anything and anyone... I will never love anyone more than my beloved otouto. You are my sun, I want you to wear this I want you to have a piece of me with you always just like I carry you in my heart always.” Itachi fastened the necklace around Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke launched himself into Itachi’s arms, kissed his cheek and his voice was husky as he declared passionately. “You are my world, without you there is no sun.”  
  
\------------------------  
  
SECTION 5:  
  
Itachi watched as Sasuke trained, his brother was so much better than his otouto thought... he thought he need to be as 'strong' as Itachi, but in truth he was much stronger, his ability to bond with others gave him a strength Itachi knew he'd never have. When everyone thinks you're a genius ... well, being a 'genius' was a very lonely position and he'd been in the spotlight for so long he'd missed the time when others learned that skill, the skill of friendship. Sasuke glanced over as if feeling his melancholy thoughts. Itachi swore his otouto was somehow psychically connected to him and he prayed it wasn't so.  
  
"Anki... What's wrong?" The serious young face so like his own was dripping with sweat from training. Itachi didn't attempt to lie, only replied. "Otouto you are very special, someday everyone will see you are so much more than just an Uchiha."  
  
Sasuke looked confused, but accepted his words, it was obvious he was looking beneath for the root of Itachi's sadness. Itachi just stroked the soft cheek of his little brother, the most precious thing in his life. "I am fine, merely some memories." His brother would hate him for what he had to do, but it was all worth it to protect him... even the only person he ever had loved, the only he ever would love , hating him.  
  
With a deep sigh Itachi rose to his feet. "Sasuke, it's time to go. I have something I have to do and you have to get to class."   
  
Sasuke gave a little pout, but agreed, "Ok." Then looked hopefully up at him. "Will you train with me after I get home?" Itachi's heart hurt, "No, not today. It's very important you stay on school grounds and practice extra hard after class..." Sasuke waited looking devotedly up at him and it was all Itachi could do not to draw him into his arms one last time. "Train hard so you can show me how strong you are, train so you can beat me."  
  
Sasuke laughed, taking Itachi's words as a joke. "Ok, just you wait, I'll beat you!" Itachi gave in to his desire to hold him one last time, his precious otouto. He swept Sasuke up to ride on his back and as they walked back to the Uchiha compound Itachi whispered, "I hope so... free me from my hell."   
  
THE END


End file.
